


Wise Old Monkeys [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Lion King (1994), xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: But still, Rafiki trusts his instincts – you don't get to be the oldest baboon on Africa without doing that, no sire – and they're telling him that this will require a wish.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Wise Old Monkeys [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wise Old Monkeys.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640013) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



**Title:** Wise Old Monkeys  
**Fandom:** The Lion King and xxxHolic  
**Author:** CountlessUntruths  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 8:16  
**Summary:**

> But still, Rafiki trusts his instincts – you don't get to be the oldest baboon on Africa without doing that, no sire – and they're telling him that this will require a wish. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640013)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/WizeOldMonkeys.mp3)


End file.
